wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Melaneus Rigel Nusas
Background Backstory: "Sirigna'no. Pass me parchment. This is far too long awaited." The Succubus slid a sheet of yellowed grain under the Paladain's gaze, and conjured an inkwell. The rain in the Bazaar sounded like a gentle vibration from the entryway to the cobblestone walks above. He took to the pen, pushing his darkened locks from his eyes, and began to tell the tale. What of the past ever shines bright enough to speak of, but the worst of times? I was raised by my mother, Dreabeth, and father, Ariond Nusas, along with my older brother Kireq, and our younger sister, Jolena. Kireq was always father's favorite: The best in sports, the most well apportioned, the most popular. Most of his life he seemed... off. When he took a liking to Jolena I warned him and our father to stop the perversion for fear of what it would do to us all. Even in the death of our father, Kireq chose to abandon our mother's safety for his despicable love, and his pride. I could not stand to watch such atrocity continue unfettered, and stepped away from the curse of my heritage. I spent many months keeping to myself in Silverpine Forest, stifling the enraging thoughts in my mind that oddly caused flames to begin to lick around my features. I was jilted by my family, and ashamed to be around my people. There was no way I would be like them. Over time, the fire within me began to quell, and I found myself feeling less and less inclined to follow the path of the Magisters. I was looking forward to brighter days as a servant of The Light. We all have moments we are unlikely to forget. Some of my most bittersweet memories are that of the slave camp I was taken into from the forest. I met some very open minded members of the soon to be rival Alliance, but many wicked and cold. It was in this encampment where, cast out of a plush life for slighting the High Priestess of Darnassus, that the slavers recognized my familial ties, and chose to silence my voice once and for all. A kind priest in our camp took pity on me, using much of his strength to cast upon me some semblance of a voice in its stead. When our fellow slaves made an escape, I was among the group to find freedom. The priest was not so fortunate. My ties to Flame having subsided for Light, I found myself among a council of bigots and cowards soon to be known as the Blood Knights. They were an order of noble intent, but lacked the vision to guide them to righteousness. They did, much to my delight, maintain a favorable training academy, and I flourished under their regiment. I was chosen to assist the command of a small outpost against the invasion of Quel'thalas, and to replace my wretched brother and his insatiable bloodlust on the field. If only that had been the last time we spoke. The war was lost, and we found ourselves vagrants to our former allies, being cast out and subsequently betrayed by Kael'thas. I could not follow his foolish ways, but could not see any semblance of the Light left within the Blood Knights and the heavy hand of the Magister. I prepared to flee the city yet again, when I was visited by a stranger from the past. He was an unholy version of my brother; yet further evil had been pumped into him somehow. He spoke of an Order in which the true virtues of this world may be found. One ragtag group of Horde sympathetics who sought to rebuild their broken lives and stand at arms together against the many-armed rape of Azeroth by the blood frenzied Lich. I may not have know to trust them, but I knew I would have to keep the teetering sanity of Kireq closely watched. On that day I joined the small resistance known as Shindu Al'ar. Involvement Melaneus is the former leader of Shindu Al'ar. Strategy Melaneus is a Retribution Paladin. Quotes Trivia See also Shindu Alar External links Category:Archived Characters